1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball whose moment of inertia is reduced to thereby exhibit excellent spin motion.
2. Related Art
A golf ball exhibiting a relatively low moment of inertia during travel is disclosed in JP-A-1985-14877. The golf ball is composed of an inner core, an intermediate layer, and a cover. A large amount of a weight adjusting agent, such as a metal oxide powder, is added to rubber which is used to form the inner core, to thereby increase the specific gravity of the inner core and thus reduce the moment of inertia of the golf ball.
However, in the golf ball disclosed in JP-A-1985-14877, due to an addition of a large amount of a weight adjusting agent, such as a metal oxide powder, to the inner core rubber, the inner core rubber is apt to become hard and brittle. As compared to rubber containing no weight adjusting agent, rubber containing a weight adjusting agent tends to exhibit impaired resilience. This tendency increases with the amount of an added weight adjusting agent. Accordingly, the golf ball of JP-A-1985-14877 has a limit to the amount of a weight adjusting agent to be added to the inner core without impairing physical properties of the inner core rubber. Thus, the moment of inertia of the golf ball cannot be reduced to a sufficiently low value.